


If Not For You

by siliconpine



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), The Traveling Wilburys
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, wow this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliconpine/pseuds/siliconpine
Summary: What winters meant to Bob and what they mean now





	If Not For You

Bob doesn’t like to dwell on the past. Which is why he tells himself he’s never liked winters.

Never mind that winters used to mean being tucked securely under George’s arm while he strummed one of his many ukuleles. Never mind that George used to play in a way that made the cheerful jangle of chords somehow fit with the song of robins flitting around nearby. Never mind that when a snowstorm hit, it was George who guided him back safely inside when he couldn’t even see the floor in front of him. Never mind that to him, winter had always been the warmest season because he’d had an excuse to constantly be around George, soaking in his warmth and joy at existence.

But now, as he’s curled up on the sofa swathed in blankets and buried under piles of pillows because the bed had been much too cold and empty, he tells himself that he had never liked winter.

As he lies there watching the sun rise in the drab, dull sky he feels drained of determination, of purpose. Outside in the frigid air, a robin chirps loudly, breaking the silence, but he doesn’t hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this all on my tumblr btw at https://siliconpine.tumblr.com/


End file.
